casiafandomcom-20200215-history
PVMT: Neon Party Edition
Oh man! A sixth installment? I wonder what's in the newest installment of the PVMT Series! The 6th installment of PVMT takes place in a dance club. The goal is to not let the Mouth Things escape out into the city of Cadrehel. The unique thing about this PVMT installment is that you NEED '''sun-producing plants like Sun-shroom. Since you're indoors in a black building, sun won't fall from above. You can spend 15,000 Sun Tokens or 45 Gems to summon Mouthanatos to take the soul of all Mouth Things in a level, causing you to win the level and reward that comes with it. ''Mouth Thing Almanac'' '''Hippity Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Yo yo yo, it's Hippity Mouth Thing. What's poppin'. '''Swag Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Oh man, look at his swag! Everybody is jealous of his hot swag! '''Epileptic Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Causes a plant 1 tile away to have an epileptic seizure for 15 seconds. '''Description: '''Epileptic Mouth Thing just can't help it, he was made to flash crazily for no apparent reason. '''Disco Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Armored '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot plants, Kernel-pult ''(butter), E.M.Peach, Magnet-shroom, Cactus, Cat-tail, Homing Thistle '''Special: '''Only dies when disco ball is destroyed. '''Special 2: '''Summons Afro Mouth Thing and Groovy Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''He doesn't care if he is out of date with our modern style, he just wants to BOOGIE!!! '''Groovy Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Densely '''Dancing Speed: '''Quickish '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Dances and bumps into plants, causing them to be pushed. '''Special 2: '''Stops dancing when Disco Mouth Thing's disco ball is destroyed or disabled. '''Description: '''I have no words. He just gets the ladies with his grooves... '''Afro Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected '''Dancing Speed: '''Quickish '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Special: '''Dances and deflects projectiles when afro is on and Disco Mouth Thing's disco ball is still alive. '''Special 2: '''Stops dancing when either afro is destroyed or Disco Mouth Thing's disco ball is destroyed. '''Description: '''Seriously, he keeps getting ladies with that big hair! Man, maybe I should get an afro... '''Singer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Densely '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Weakness: '''Kernel-pult ''(butter) '''Special: '''Sings, causes plants to be stunned by beautiful song. Motivates Mouth Things, causing their speed to rise by a bit. Wears off after 7 seconds. '''Description: '''Singer Mouth Thing. She has many, many, MANY fans. She hates the paparazzi a lot. She really can't get any privacy due to the paparazzi. '''Heavy Metal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom '''Special: '''Plays heavy metal music and creates a shockwave, destroys plants with Typical toughness. Takes 4 shockwaves to destroy Elevated toughness plants. Takes 8 shockwaves for High toughness plants. Takes 13 shockwaves for Very High toughness plants. '''Description: '''Haha, get it. Because Heavy Metal Mouth Thing is made of metal and plays heavy metal. '''Miner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Armored '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(takes away pickaxe) '''Special: '''Digs underground and heads to the 1st tile. Walks the other direction when risen up from the ground. '''Special 2: '''Explodes after 3 seconds of rising up from the ground. Dealing Gargmouthing damage to any plant or Mouth Thing nearby. '''Description: '''Miner Mouth Thing justs loves finding gold or any other valuable mineral. But he hates it when he encounters crazy bizarre monsters underground, like giant worms. '''Party Mouth Car Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 125 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Weakness: '''Tall-nut ''(cannot be run over, blocks launched Mouth Things), Moonflower (via Plant Food), Infi-nut (via Plant Food) '''Special: '''Runs over plants, killing them instantly. '''Special 2: '''Launches out Little Angel Mouth Thing, Minnow Mouth Thing, and Imp Mouth Thing when damaged. Launches Little Angel Mouth Thing at 95 normal damage shots, launches Minnow Mouth Thing at 50 normal damage shots. Imp Mouth Thing is launched at 0 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''They are just 3 friends going on an adventure, having fun, having parties, and MOAR! '''Little Angel Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Is launched by Party Mouth Car. '''Special 2: '''Randomly heals a plant or Mouth Thing by a minimal amount. '''Special 3: '''Flies, avoiding straight-shooting plants ''(ex. Peashooter) '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot plants, Cactus, Cat-tail, Homing Thistle, electric plants, Hurrikale, Blover '''Description: '''Oh Little Angel Mouth Thing, isn't she just a cute little darling? Little Angel Mouth Thing is Imp Mouth Thing's good, opposite-personality sister! '''Minnow Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Mildly Low '''Speed: '''Hyped '''Special: '''Is launched by Party Mouth Car '''Special 2: '''When launched, 2 other Minnow Mouth Things are spawned adjacent to the launched Minnow Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''Minnow Mouth Thing is Imp Mouth Thing and Little Angel Mouth Thing's cousin. Minnow Mouth Thing is stronger and faster than her cousin, Imp Mouth Thing. '''Tractor-riding Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hefty Heavy '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Runs over plants, instantly killing them. '''Special 2: '''When tractor is destroyed, Imp Mouth Thing is launched out. '''Weakness: '''Spikeweed, Spikerock, fire plants, E.M.Peach, electric plants '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing + Tractor does not equal good, so we better... RUN!!! '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Breathes a small fire at plants randomly. Deals normal damage. '''Special 2: '''Immune to fire. ''(ex. Jalapeño, Wasabi Whip) '''Special 3: '''Is launched by Party Mouth Car, or Tractor-riding Imp Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''Oh Imp Mouth Thing. That mischievous little demon Mouth Thing. She's very much a troublemaker, people wish she could be like her sister, Little Angel Mouth Thing. '''Rockin' Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Smashes guitar on the floor, causing a shockwave. Deals same damage as a Gargmouthing smash or chomp. '''Special 2: '''Sometimes it plays guitar and a big rock falls on 1 plant, instantly killing it. '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(takes away guitar) '''Description: '''YEAH! GARGMOUTHING ROCKS IT HARD ALL NIGHT! '''Professional Miner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(takes away pickaxe) '''Special: '''Digs underground and comes back up at the first tile. Walks the other direction when risen up from the ground. '''Special 2: '''Throws rocks at plants. Rocks deal the same damage as a bite. '''Description: '''Professional Miner Mouth Thing has been mining for about 30 years. He has found many valuable minerals during his life. He's mined diamond, gold, emeralds, bronze, silver, and many many more. '''Football Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Over Hardened '''Charging Speed: '''Flighty '''Normal Speed: '''Stiff '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(takes away helmet) '''Special: '''A football will be thrown at the nearest plant before Football Mouth Thing rushes in. The football deals the same damage as a bite. '''Special 2: '''Charges and tackles the nearest plant. Deals Gargmouthing damage. '''Description: '''Football Mouth Thing somehow lost one of his eyes during a game of football. He says that a football hit his now-broken eye. '''Pimp Gold Mo Toughness: '''Over Hardened '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom '''Special: '''When killed, Pimp Gold Mo will drop 200,000 Sun Tokens, 105 Gems, 90 random seed packets, 90 premium plant seed packets, 1 random premium plant, or two accessories for your plants. '''Special 2: '''Summons Hippity Mouth Things and Swag Mouth Things on 4 lanes. '''Special 3: '''Boosts the speed of Swag Mouth Things and Hippity Mouth Things. Wears off after stopping to eat a plant or after 9 seconds. '''Description: '''Pimp Gold Mo is Scrmouge McThing's swag nephew. Pimp Gold Mo likes rap and hip-hop music. He also thinks of Snoop Dogg as a hero. '''Pizza Delivery Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Densely '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: ''Summons' 4 Hungry Mouth Things from behind. '''Description: '''Hey man, a Mouth Thing needs to put food on the table! Pizza Delivery Mouth Thing just hates being chased by hungry customers. It's very crazy, damn. '''Hungry Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Is immune to Garlic's lane-changing ability. '''Special 2: '''Can instantly devour plants with Typical toughness. As well as Garlic, Chard Guard, Celery Stalker ''(when not hiding), and Kiwibeast. '''Description: '''Hungry Mouth Thing is very HANGRY!!! '''Radiant Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: Steals sun. Special 2: '''When killed, drops 100 sun; plus the sun that was stolen. '''Description: '''Radiant Mouth Thing is radiant figuratively and literally. Seriously, he's one of those rare intelligent Mouth Things. He gets all A+ on his report card! I'm jealous! '''Count Moucula Toughness: 'Protected '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Weakness: '''Sun-producing plants ''(ex. Sun-shroom). '''Special: '''Dies if there is un-taken sun 2-tiles away. Also dies if Radiant Mouth Thing is either 2-tiles away or is adjacent to Count Moucula. '''Special 2: '''Bites plants, draining their health. Heals Count Moucula. '''Description: '''Count Moucula despises the sun, as well as those sun plants and mushrooms. Seriously, he hates it a lot; after all, he dies from the light. '''Death Box Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hefty Heavy '''Speed: '''Heavily sloth '''Special: '''Impales non-defensive plants with spikes, instantly destroying the plant. '''Special 2: '''Quickly destroys defensive plants. '''Special 3: '''Can only be damaged by certain projectiles. Immune to fumes. Immune to butter. '''Special 4: '''Immune to Stunion, Stallia, Squash, Hurrikale, Chard Guard, Garlic, Phat Beet, Bonk Choy, and probably or maybe more. '''Special 5: '''Doesn't eat plants. Cannot be eaten by Chomper, Toadstool, or Dinosaur Roar Grass. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom ''(removes the spikes, causing Death Box Mouth Thing to do no damage), explosive plants (will destroy armor), Grimrose (instantly kills him), Shadow-shroom (via Plant Food). '''Description: '''Death Box Mouth Thing is a sadistic, emotionless Mouth Thing. He laughs at the pain and suffering of others. He really needs to go to a mental asylum, sheesh... '''Gatorade Mouth Thing Normal Toughness: 'Densely ''(absorbs 48 normal damage shots) 'Strengthened Toughness: '''Over Hardened ''(absorbs 77.5 normal damage shots) '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Strengthened Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Gatorade Mouth Thing will drink from his bottle at half health. Gatorade Mouth Thing will grow faster and stronger, growing big muscles and becomes more absorbent to damage. '''Description: '''Gatorade Mouth Thing says "START DRINKING GATORADE! AND YOU'LL END UP WITH BIG GUNS LIKE ME!". He was totally not paid to advertise Gatorade. ''DJ Moudathing's Statistics''' '''Music Machine Toughness: '''Undying ''(5 stages of health) '''Himself Toughness: '''Densely '''Music Machine Speed: '''Unmoving '''Himself Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Plays dubstep music that causes Mouth Things to move faster for 8 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Plays rock music that causes Mouth Things to go crazy and deal Gargmouthing damage to a plant. Wears off after striking 1 plant. '''Special 3: '''Plays emotional, sad music that causes Mouth Things and plants to slow down for 12 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Plays extremely loud earrape music that blows away 2 lanes of Mouth Things and plants. '''Special 5: '''Plays gangsta music that gives Hippity Mouth Things and Swag Mouth Things guns. Gun shots deal the same damage as a bite. '''Description: '''Laldare, Laldare, Laldare... the same being who attempted to take the Noob Empire Flag; just to eat it, the same being who impregnated a derpy shark, the same being who rebuilt his old mech into a bird/Mouth Thing head thingy robot, and more! Laldare decided to open a dance club and become a disc jockey! WOW!